Bring It ON!
by CO.ol-Jewlz
Summary: First Fanfic!Don't eat me! Sakura and Ino have just moved to the most prestigious school in all of Konoha. There, they meet...playboy, ice cubes, weapon freaks, loud-mouths, and geniuses...what could go wrong? Right? Rating has officially changed!
1. First Glance

Normal

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner thoughts'**_

"_Dialogue"_

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V **_Veyron 16.4 – black and red(car)_

_BEEB! BEEB! BEEB! BE-smash…………._

I groaned as I flopped out of my _soft, comfy _bed. I could barely stand on my two feet, when my _great, awesome, creative (hear the sarcasm?) inner decided to annoy me before the day even got started_.

'_**That party last night was awesome**__!' my inner yelled. _

'_Suuuuuure……whatever floats your boat….' I replied._

'_***eye roll* you say that but your gonna miss your old boys! I would know.'**_

'_Yeah, true, they __did__ throw an amazing going away party for me, and no fanboys were there!'_

'_**A true miracle'.**_

So, while talking to my inner about random, uninteresting things, I quickly had a shower, blow dried my hair and stood in front of my _humongous _closet, wondering what to wear. It was my first day at Konoha (of course) Leaf High School.

'_**I would say make a good first impression….but we do that wherever we go*evilsmirk*'**_

'_Sooooo what should I wear S_2_?'(squared peepz...squared)  
_

'_**Mmm….go for the wild 'I'm too sexy for you' look'**_

I grabbed a blood red tank top that had 'don't mess with this' in black, bold letters. Then black short shorts that had rips in them and a chain hanging loosely from the pocket. Black gladiator sandals (it was summer) and my favourite black leather biker jacket. I backcombed my striking pink hair, added mascara, -lots of- eyeliner, and a little blush and lip gloss. I looked over at my full length mirror and checked for any flaws, finding none, I grabbed my car keys, I-Pod, Blackberry and headed downstairs.

My "mum" (really my aunt) was already there, done making breakfast. I ate, kissed Nakitta goodbye and flew out the door to the garage. Ahh yes, my car, my baby, my everything. It was a Buggati, Veyron 16.4 and better yet, it was in my favourite colours too; black and red. I quickly opened the garage door and sped out of my new -mansion- home to pick up my best friend.

I got to Ino's, stopping right in front of the gates, the gatekeeper quickly opened them and I drove up the -humongous, long- driveway. Ino was already outside waiting for me. As she got in the car, she put away her phone _**'probably texting that guy again'**_ my inner said with a sneer. See, the way I saw guys, could only be described in one word; tools.

"Hey Saki! Guess what??!!" Ino nearly shrieked into my ear. _**'Good morning Ino, goodbye hearing' **_my inner commented…_again._

"What, Ino-Pig?" I asked my blonde, giggly friend.

"Shika-kun goes to _this school!_ Isn't it great? I know! I thought so too!......" and so Ino continued to tell me (I was only partially listening) how great this school/year was going to be.

Ino had gone off and met 'Shika-kun' this summer somewhere, between Spain and Jamaica, and had been talking about him and texting, calling, and even webcam-ing with him ever since that 'fateful day/night'. Personally, I didn't know what was so great about a 'gorgeous, smart, annoying, lazy, troublesome, fine piece of ass'. But this was Ino, and she was totally whipped.

As I pulled up to the school, I could see why this was the most prestigious school in all of Konoha. It was _humongous_! It looked old and sort of…strict looking….if you could get that from a building. (Anyway) I finally found a good parking space and stepped out to start my year, fresh.

**Sasuke's P.O.V **_Aston Martin DB9 Volante - black_

Naruto would just not _shut _**up**_!!_ I mean, he's my best friend and all, but seriously? He was giving me a lecture about how I had slept with most of the student body, and that left none for him. UGH! I could kill him…..but my hands were busy driving my beautiful car…..*sigh* caarr! My car made me feel better about my stupid problem -ugh Naruto-.

As I was about to park at MY parking space, when some -rich- snob parked there before I could.

Oh this was NOT happening! Good thing the car's driver was coming out now, I was going to give him a piece of my -humongously big- brain(cocky bastard)! I got out of my car, with a scowl on my beautiful face to start humiliating this….snob. Naruto had gotten out too, for such a stupid blonde, he was actually pretty smart…..on _very _rare occasions.

Then the weirdest thing happened to me……out of the expensive car came out…….a girl. And not just any girl, the most beautiful-est girl I had ever seen! And trust me, I had seen plenty. She was wearing shorts that showed off her long, creamy legs, and she had….pink hair?

'_**Ooooohh hoho! Have we been good this year? Because that fine piece of ass is the best present that I have ever had!' **_my inner exclaimed.

'_Hn.' _I replied non-chalantly. But I had to agree……I wanted her….baaaaad.

At that time, she turned around to face me, while still talking to a girl that had gotten out of the same car. I was stunned…….she was beautiful, perfect, pretty, goddess-like, and I would looooooooove to taste her. Her eyes were as green as spring leaves, her hair even brighter than cotton candy, but her face…….was beyond words.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As I was telling Ino to show me this 'Shika-kun' she oh so loved, I turned around and went to lala land. There was guy standing in front of me; tall, dark, handsome, beautiful, stunning, handsome, his eyes a dark pool of an ocean I would have loved to explore, his hair as blue/black as midnight. He was gorgeous. And he was staring right at me. I smirked at him, and winked.

He seemed to snap out of some daydream and he smirked right back at me. I almost turned to pink mush…..I would have loved to anyway. Ino noticed us just staring at each other so she decided to intervene.

"Hey Sasu-gay! Been a loooong time hasn't it? Let me introduce Sakura, my NEW best friend!" Ino exclaimed, pointing in my direction. My smirk got bigger.

"It's a _pleasure _to meet you Sasu-gay. I'm Sakura." I bit my lip in a flirtatious way at the word pleasure. He had a deep scowl on is face, yet his eyes were happy as he addressed Ino.

"Ino" He ground out, "My name is Sasuke." He turned to me, "Sasuke Uchiha, and the pleasure is all me." He said while giving me a look that said 'Come with me and I'll show just what type of pleasure you're missing out on'.

"Oh Sasuke, I think not. Sakura doesn't do……guys like you. She gets _around _just fine, just like you." Ino said, making sure Sasuke got the double meaning in her words.

'_Sakura's a Playgirl, she'll do you, then dump yo__u.'_

_

* * *

_

sooooooooooo???

should i do another chappy?

should i just stop writing forever and ever and....ever?

tell me what u think!


	2. Hmmm a Bet?

Chappy two! Enjoy!

It was no surprise for me nor Ino, when we walked onto school grounds, that most guys –even some gays ;P- turned and stared/drooled/fainted from our hotness/awesomeness. But I knew from one look that I already had hater-fans…..I mean you could just see the hearts in each girls eyes as they saw Sasuke and Naruto. But when they saw me and Ino walking with them, those hearts turned to…savages!-insert shudder here- _**'So…they have fans too. This is gonna be fuuun!' **_my inner spoke out….-.-…again. _'Sure, sure, just remember why we're here anyway.' _I reminded her (or myself…whatever). _**'Oh go to your lil emo corner, inject yourself with caffeine, come back, and CHILL-AX!' **_I rolled my eyes at that. My 'other half' could sometimes be stupider than Naruto. And from the 5 minutes that I've known him…he didn't seem very…bright. (U have nooooooooo idea….but I do! I wrote this shitt! XD)

We were nearing the -humongous- school's front doors when I was pounced by something…and we hit the floor with a thud….sharp, pointy things prickling me and brown….BUNS?!?! _**'No freaking way! This is a dream! Pinch yourself…are you dreaming?' **__'I would poke myself, but my hands are sort of twisted up at this moment, come back in the next century' _I spoke back to my inner sarcastically.

"…..Tennie? Is that you?" I asked….I really hoped it was her….cuz this position was pretty awkward to be in with a stranger. "Sakura!!! You didn't tell me you were going to MY school! OMFG! I can't believe this!" she practically screamed into my ear. "Ummm…Tennie? Could you get off me now? Please?" I was starting to lose feeling in my legs.

"Whoops sorry Sak! But I can't believe it! You're going to my school! Yay! C'mon let me introduce you to my friends. But I see you've already met the playboy…and the school's blonde idiot." She said while helping me get up off the ground. At her comment Naruto yelled out a "Hey! I am not an idiot!" but she just laughed and ignored him.

It was then that I noticed there were people standing behind TenTen. A guy with long brown hair, eyes that were as white as clouds, and he was….just Hott Dayam! But my face fell as I spotted a green monster behind him….EWW! I almost missed a girl that was hiding behind the brown haired boy; she had silky blue hair and the same pearl white eyes as the boy that she was hiding behind.

"This is Neji," TenTen said while pointing at the brown haired boy. "Hiding behind him like a little sacredly-cat is Hinata, Neji's cousin, she's also Naruto's girlfriend." She then pointed to the green-spandex-wearing-monster. "This is Lee….he's a little enthusiastic." It was then that I realized what she had said.

"….Playboy?" I asked. TenTen turned back to me and pointed to Sasuke. "Yeah, Mr-I'm-too-hott-for-a-serious-relationship over here." Sasuke scowled at this, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Huh…Somehow I find that hard to believe." After I said that Sasuke's scowl turned into a grin.

"Oh yeah?" he said to me, "and why is that?"

"I dunno… but I'm pretty sure I have more fans than you do." Suddenly he was standing right in front of me, his lips just inches away from my own.

"Wanna make that a bet, Sa ku ra?" the way he said my name, had sudden electrical pulses running down my spine. Not to seem weak, I wound my arms around his nick to bring him even closer to me. He seemed surprised, but excited. I smirked. I brought my lips really close to ear.

"You know Sasuke-_kun_" I said, my lips brushing against his ear, "even if we tied, I'd still win."

"And why is that, Cherry?" he asked me as his hands wound around my waist to hold me tight against him. I moaned into his ear, making him stiffen.

"You're a fan of me now, aren't you…Sasuke-sama?" I purred that last part into his ear. With that done I untangled myself from him and walked off towards the office of the school.

He seemed too stunned to react right away, so he could only stand there for a couple of minutes. While his friends were thinking:

_Ooooh, dude you just got served. There's a new playgirl in town._


	3. Personality or Personal Space?

. Personality…or Personal Space? .

Hope you enjoy! Jewlz

* * *

I had just gotten my school schedule when Ino suddenly ran over to me with a boy in tow. He looked somehow familiar….hmmm…pineapple hair, bored expression…yup it was 'Shika-kun'.

"Hey Saku! Meet Shika-kun!" Ino yelled excitedly. I decided to play along, so I said

"Nice to meet you, Shikamaru. My name's Sakura." I held out my hand and he shook it before replying

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura. Ino has told me _lots _about you. She actually wouldn't shuddup." I grinned at him.

"Yes, I have the pleasure of hearing about your 'lazy-ass attitude' everyday." Ino then (again) decided to intervene.

"Let's see your schedule Sakura!" We then compared schedules.

* * *

_**Sakura Haruno, Senior, 18  
**_

_Homeroom: Kakashi Sensei  
_

_1 Language Arts: Kurenai Sensei  
_

_2 Mathematics: Azuma Sensei_

_3 Music_: _Orochimaru Sensei_

_**Lunch  
**_

_4 Sciences: Yamato Sensei  
_

_5 Health: Jiraiya Sensei  
_

_6 History: Anko Sensei  
_

_7 Gym: Gai Sensei  
_

* * *

_**Ino Yamanaka, Senior, 18**_

_Homeroom: Kakashi Sensei_

_1 History: Anko Sensei_

_ 2 Mathematics: Azuma Sensei_

_3 Drama: Tsunade Sensei and Jiraiya Sensei_

_**Lunch**_

_4 Language Arts: Kurenai Sensei_

_5 Health: Jiraiya Sensei_

_6 Sciences: Yamato Sensei_

_7 Gym: Gai Sensei_

_

* * *

_

"Yay! We have homeroom, math, health, and gym together! Oh and this year you are SO trying out for the cheerleading team! But I get to be captain this time!"

"Ino…I didn't even WANT to be captain last time. YOU made me try out, remember? Not my fault I was better than you." I told Ino………(O.o) bad choice.

"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMNITT FOREHEAD COME BACK HERE!!!! FACE IT LIKE A MAN YOU COWARD!!!" but I was far away from her that she didn't see me collide straight into a hard…and muscled chest. We both fell down with a loud THUMP.

"Um…you know there's an empty classroom we could this." I recognized that voice…Sasuke.

I opened my eyes, only to be met by Sasuke's. I didn't dare breath. His eyes…they were intoxicating. We just stared at each other. I didn't even realize our position, until I felt my legs started to fall asleep.

When I had run into Sasuke, I had fallen on top of him. And if anybody saw us now…they would think….'_get a room kids! And be safe!' _

My arms were on Sasuke's hard (and muscled) chest, while his were on my hips. My legs were tangled with his, our lips (again) just inches away. His breathe swirled together with mine…and MAAAAAAN…did he _smell _good! He smelled _mother _**fucking **fantastic! _**Edible! **_

You could hear Ino running in her high-heeled shoes and screaming, "Sakura! Forehead! You can run, but you can't hide! I know this place better than I know my house! Better come out now, and ill kill you less painfully!!" my eyes widened at the realization….she was coming this way.

"Shitt!" I cussed, while trying to get off Sasuke. When I had finally succeeded, I asked, "Is there anywhere I could hide? Please? Ino's coming!"

He gave an amused smirk and said, "I'll get her off your back…but it's gonna cost you." I just nodded….I was ready to piss my pants…a scary Ino….like a gorilla.

"What was that Forehead!? I am NOT A FRIKKIN GORILLA!!!" her voice was coming nearer… any second she was gonna round the corner and see me.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Sasuke had shoved me into a broom closet. "Stay here until I get her to leave…and be quiet." He whispered to me, and then closed the door. I put my ear on the door so I could hear what was going to happen to Sasuke.

I heard Ino's clicking heels on the marble come to a sudden stop. Then

"Sasuke…have you seen Sakura? I need her…for something." **'More like she want's to kill us!' **

"Yeah, she just ran past me…I think she ran to the computer lab."

……………………silence.

"Thanks Sasu-gay!" then the heel clicking began again.

When I couldn't hear it anymore, Sasuke opened the door to the broom closet. But before I could walk out, Sasuke closed the door, locked it, and turned to face me.

"…..Sasuke? What are-"

"I told you it would cost you, Cherry" he interrupted me. Then, before I could retort, he had me backed against a wall, and he was kissing me.

And OHHH did he know how to kiss! As soon as his lips had touched mine, I had shivers running down my spine. I soon started kissing him back. I wound my hands around his neck, while his hands stayed on each side of my face. That somehow made me deprived, so I decided to change it.

I wound my hands in his hair, and pushed myself against him, so there was no room between us. He moaned into the kiss and brought his hands around me, roughly.

**I loved it**

He licked my lips, seeking for permission. And being the girl I was, denied it. He growled. Somehow, during the kiss, his hands had started going down form my hips. So now he brought his hands away from my ass, and slipped them inside my shirt.

His calloused fingers traced circled on my stomach. I gasped. It felt **so **_**good! **_He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battled, but in the end he won. He explored my mouth, making me moan. We soon ran out of air, so I stopped. But he didn't.

He started to kiss my jaw all the way to my neck, sucking, biting, and licking. I moaned again. He had found my vulnerable spot. This time my back arched, pressing me closer to him, making me grind against him. He growled, a possessive sound, and kissed me again. This time more ferociously than before.

His hands went back to my ass, this time using his own hands to make me grind against him. We both moaned this time. I forced my hands away from his silky hair to explore the rest of him. My hands slid down to his stomach. **Yum**. He had a six pack. I slipped my hands under his shirt and started to trace his abs.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!_

We stopped making out, but we still stayed as close as we could. It took all my will power to remove my hands form his (delicious) six pack. We just stood there for a second, both trying to regain our breath. After a moment though he said,

"We should probably go to class." I still couldn't reply, so I just nodded.

He was staring at my lips. I took advantage of that. I slowly licked my bottom lip, trying to keep up a poker face when I saw his eyes following the movement like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I then tried to do the same to my upper lip, but before I knew it. I was making out with Sasuke again. Ohhh this man was _**goooooood!!!**_

–Insert moan here-

_We walked into Kakashi sensei's class 20 minutes late, _

_looking as though we had just had the best sex of our lives.

* * *

_

hoped you liked it! i didn't have school today, so i decided that i was gonna do something useful with my time.

Review!!!!!!!

stars n moons!

Jewlz


	4. What do we have here?

What do we have here?

Sorry haven't updated in like a week…but ill try next time! Ill even make this one extra long. xD

Enjoy!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As soon as me and Sasuke walked into homeroom, everything was quiet. You couldn't even hear a cricket chirp. Everyone was staring at me. Boys with adoration and lust, but mostly the girls in the class just glared at me like there was no frikkin tomorrow.

"Wow losers, got no life huh?" I muttered to myself. Sasuke must've heard me cause he chuckled. That had most of the girls swooning, but there was this one girl. She had blonde hair and black eyes. She was sort of…………an anorexic-used-to-be-pretty-but-started-to-do-drugs-to-lose-weight sort of slut. Huh. And she was glaring at me like I had just run over her frikkin anorexic cat.

I was starting to get uncomfortable with the silent staring so I made my way to Ino, who had apparently saved me a seat. She just kept on staring though, even when I had sat down. I sighed.

"Ino, didn't your mother teach you any manners to hide your pig nature? Really, you can stop staring at me now."

"……You…..I can't believe you Sakura! How could you do this to me! You could've picked _any _other guy! They kiss the very ground you walk on! But _no! _You just _had _to go and do Sasuke! My frikkin _ex-best-friend! _Do you know how much this hurts me? Its like-"

"Ino what the fuck are you talking about? I didn't _do_ Sasuke! We just…..made out…..in a closet….for a long time. But I didn't have sex with him! Jesus, Ino, you _know_ I wouldn't do a guy I just met, and at school! God, having a genius around your finger hasn't taught anything has it?"

"Thanks" Shikamaru muttered, "always appreciate being used." Ino just ignored him completely.

"……….you didn't have sex...-.-…….oh-Kay! So! Where'd you run off to then? I searched the whole frikkin computer lab! All _three of them! _And everyone I asked said they hadn't seen you!"

"I'm not giving away my priced secrets! Besides I was…….busy." I gave her a sheepish grin hoping she'll forgive about my comment before.

"Uh-huh. Well, you better hope I have a good half day cause were still going to talk about what happened earlier at lunch." Guess not.

Suddenly a man appeared before the entire class. He had on business clothes, but had a mask covering half his face, and a scarf-looking-thingy on his left eye.

"Good morning class! Sorry I'm late. See, on my way to school, I just happened to see a kitty in a tree and I couldn't help mysel-"

"LIARRR!" the rest of his class exclaimed. Naruto, of course being the loudest. Kakashi-Sensei just shrugged, while his eyes never left an orange book he had in hand.

"Oh that's right! We have two new students this year! Though I heard one of them was just coming back for being away for 5 years……….O.\" his eye (xD) seemed ready to pop out of his socket. He was looking at Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka….."Suddenly he grinned. "Well, look who's all grown up." Ino was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Kakashi! You didn't tell me you were a teacher here! Sasuke never mentioned you! Omg! You're here!" she then practically flew into his arms. I heard Sasuke talking from somewhere behind me, I turned; only to be met by Sasuke's piercing gaze.

"Ino, I told you, but you never paid attention when I talked about school, especially teachers." He said, though his eyes never left mine for a moment. Ino didn't seem to hear him, because she and Kakashi continued to squeeze the life out of each other.

Suddenly, whispers started in the whole classroom; I only caught snippets of conversations:

"Sasuke-kun knows that blonde?"

"How did we not manage to find that out? We have tracking devices on everything he owns!"

"What does he see in _her?_"

"But more importantly, who is that chick he walked in with?"

"That pink-haired freak!" and of course you have the guys:

"_She's _Ino _Yamanaka?"_

"What's so special about her? She's just another hot chick, right?"

"Man you couldn't be more wrong! Her dad owns like _half the world! _And she's the _super hott super-model Ino Yamanaka!"_

I smirked, they were right. But where her dad owned a piece of the world, so did other major corporations like Haruno's, Uchiha's, Hyuuga's, Nara's, Uzumaki's, and the Tatsu's (TenTen).

"Alright, alright class settle down! I said _SETTLE DOWN YOU MAGGOTS!" _nobody dared to make a sound. "Good, now that I have your attention. Let's have the two students come up here to tell us something about themselves." Through his mask, I could see he was grinning. I sighed. He really did know Ino.

Since Ino was already up there, I stood up and walked over to her at the front of the room. I sighed again; I never liked these sorts of things. They were suuuuuch a waste of time!

"Hi there! The names Ino! I love to shop, especially with my best friend Sakura here. I love cheerleading, comfort food, and of course…talking! My favourite movies are Mean Girls, John Tucker Must Die, and the Sweetest Thing! My favourite stores are Forever 21, Sirens, and La Senza! I'm also taken, boys. Sorry!" with that said every pair of eyes landed on me, some were about to tear up. I met Sasuke's piercing gaze, and held it while I talked.

"My name is Sakura. As Ino said, I love to shop. But I also love to fool around, party, get wasted beyond belief, cheerleading, swimming, and playing the piano, violin, guitar, drums and singing." Sasuke smirked at me while his eyes literally raped me. Raking from my head down to my toes, then back again, stopping to stare at -ahem- inappropriate parts. I bit my lip to hold in my shivers of pleasure. "Oh and I'm also _totally, unconditionally _not taken." His fierce gaze met mine again.

Sasuke growled. He really did. Even I heard it, and I was at the front of the room while he was practically at the back. I gave him my innocent smile as I walked back to my seat.

'**Score!' **huh. Wonder who said that. ;)

**Sasuke P.O.V ** _time skip to second period…Sasuke and Naruto have Science_

"Pssssssst, Teme!" *eye roll* I wonder who it is! (Hear the sarcasm? No? Then I can't help you, cuz you need professional help) I turned my head towards Naruto.

"What?" well, that sounded a little…harsh. Even from me. Naruto didn't seem to notice though.

"What happened to you last class? I mean…you growled….like a lion….or a tiger!"

Wow. Just Wow. He looked _pleased_. Or proud. Oh god, he was fucking pleased he had come up with two animal names that frikkin growled! How stupid could he get!.........don't answer that!

"Dobe, that was just probably your stomach again. When that happens, sometimes the ground shakes too, you know." He looked pissed now, but still he was determined to annoy me till I died.

"No, it wasn't me this time! Even Shikamaru said so! You don't go against a genius!"

"Alright fine! So I growled, Jesus, big fucking deal!"

"Sasuke….you growled….cause of Sakura-chan right?"

"…..nooooooooo……." '-.-

"…..Sasuke."

"….*sigh* yeah Naruto, I growled cause of Sakura. It's not a big deal!"

"For you it is! I mean, you've never ever done that before. So why now? Why her?"

"I just…got really mad when she said she wasn't mine. Because…I want her. Bad. And we both know that's never happened before either. I just…ugh! I can't believe it's her first day and she already has me around her finger!" Naruto patted my back.

"Hey it's okay Teme! Remember how Hinata used to stutter all the time? And how it took time for her to stop? Well, Sakura only just got here, so don't worry. You still got plenty of time!"

"I guess, but…she seems…different than the rest of the girls here. And mannn, she's one hell of a kisser!"

"Unnecessary info dude! No. Just no. But you're right, she is different. You won't get her easily, and I don't think you'll let go of her easily either. If you let her go at all." He grinned at his last statement.

"Hn. Whatever. Ibiki's trying to kill us with his eyes, so shut up."

"Ahaha sure." Though the smirk stayed in place. _'Operation get Sasuke and Sakura together as quickly as possible. He might rape her otherwise. Commence!' _Naruto thought to himself.

**Sakura P.O.V** _third period….Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Naruto, Hinata have math._

*sigh* I was dreading going to math already. It wasn't cause of the math, it was cause of Ino. I had narrowly escaped homeroom as soon as the bell had rung. And it was good that I didn't have second period with her, I would've died. Like I'm about to now. She wasn't going to stop pestering me about the whole Sasuke thing till she had every small detail of our 'relationship.'

First period had been okay. The teacher, Kurenai-Sensei, had been nice enough, and she seemed to have no problem with the whole world knowing Hinata was her favourite student. Not that I minded, Hinata was very nice and polite, and besides, I personally like the principal. Kakashi seemed…..Ooooh that's a hard one! There were virtually no words to describe him; you had to see him to understand. *coughlazypervertcough*

As me and Hinata walked into math class, I spotted my new gang of friends and we quickly walked over to them.

"Hey Saki! Meet Kiba, Shino, and Chouji!" TenTen said pointing to three guys. One had red face paint on his cheeks and was carrying a dog, he was cute. One was wearing a hoodie that covered most of his face, and sunglasses, so I couldn't really see his face. The third one was eating a bag of chips…and he was sort of…chubby. (a/n xD I'm not gonna call Chouji fat…cuz then he'd eat me!)

"Hi! I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Well hello there." Kiba shimmied his way towards me and put a hand around my shoulders. He gave me a grin. I laughed in return. Not because of Kiba though…

"Dog-boy, take you fucking hands off her…now." Because of that. Aww poor Sasuke…jealous aren't we? ;P

Kiba put his hands up like he was surrendering and said "whoa chill dude! I was just trying to be nice." He pouted…"why do you get all the hott chicks anyway?" I laughed again. Sasuke scowled.

"Because they prefer me over dog shitt." All the girls laughed with me this time. Even some guys smirked.

"Huh. Well it doesn't look like Sakura here prefers you over me. What's wrong Sasuke? Afraid of a little competition? Afraid that you might not get this one?" I stopped smiling.

"Sorry? Are you talking about my virginity?" they both nodded. Me and Ino laughed so hard we had to lean on each other for support.

Ino: "you…..think…she's still a…virgin?" she said in between giggles.

Me: "Haha ahaha…your like….3 years too late boys!" oh this was just too funny.

Kiba and Sasuke glared at me. I stopped laughing.

"What? I'm 18 for Christ's sakes! I was 15 then…well when did you guys lose your virginity!"

TenTen: "2 years ago" she blushed, and…so did Neji. Score! Blackmail for me!

Hinata: "couple months ago" she turned as red as a tomato.

Naruto: "Ummm……" he turned to Hinata, "well I guess same time then, huh?" Everyone laughed then. Man this was great! Hinata's eyes twitched before she became eerily calm. Ooooohh shitt! Naruto ran before anybody could say anything, Hinata right behind him.

Neji: "….why are we even talking about this?"

PUNCH!

"OW! What the fuck TenTen?" TenTen brought her fist back, getting ready to hit again.

"Shitt alright woman!*sigh* 2 years ago" if you looked reeeeeally closely you could see his microscopic smirk. Of course you didn't need to.

"Neji! I saw that! Stop smirking and come back here! If you don't I'm gonna steal your precious hair conditioner!" well…that left Kiba, Chouji, Shino…wait- where did Shino go!- shrug…..okkkay! Sasuke, Ino, Shika, and Sakura.

"Ummm….Forehead, when did I lose it?"

"Probably in grade two"

SMACK!

"Alright, alright! Hmm….wasn't it in grade….8? Yeah! You were 14!"

"Really? Oh."

Kiba: "………………………………………last year." We just stared at him.

"What?" we all looked away, hiding our smirks.

"Nothing" we replied in unison. He just sighed and walked away, Chouji following.

Sakura: "so?"

Sasuke: "so what?"

*exasperated sigh* "when did you lose your virginity?"

"Hmmm….long time ago" smirk

"Really? What are you? An old man?"

"Ooooohh burn!" me and Sasuke turned to look at Ino and Shikamaru. Huh. They were still here? Ino pouted and started to tear up but Shikamaru dragged her away before the fountain works started.

I looked back to where Sasuke was supposed to be standing and he wasn't there. Suddenly I felt him behind me, his breathing ticking my neck. His chest was pressed against my own so there was no room between us. His hands wound around my hips, firmly holding me in place. I shivered.

"Damn hormonal kids these days" Oh the teacher was here. **'Whoops! ;)'**

Asuma-Sensei was wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans and was smoking a cigarette. He had Naruto and Shikamaru by the ears and was dragging them back into the class while Neji, TenTen, Ino, and Hinata walked calmly behind him.

"Alright you not smart students! Get to your seats! NOW!" he yelled. "Oh, that's right we have some new students today. Why don't you introduce yourselves? Its okay Ino, there's no need for you to waste 50 minutes of class talking about yourself. Everybody already knows I'm sure."

_And so the day continued._

_About that fresh start, I'm sure we can reschedule._


	5. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

So it's been 2 weeks already, and let me tell you, it has been the best two weeks of my life! I can now officially say that I have complete blackmail on Neji and TenTen! The one day that I forgot my textbook in my classroom had to be the one day I saw Neji and TenTen…..Ummm lets just say 'together.' Good thing my cell has a very good camera huh? x)

Naruto and Hinata are like the cutest couple ever! She doesn't show it, but Hinata is VERY energetic. So they have stuff in common, besides eating ramen. Shikamaru and Ino….they're an interesting couple.

Shika will pretend to be too lazy to do anything, so Ino starts flirting with other guys. And trust me that makes Shika PISSED. So the next day she comes to school she's totally tame, but then she does it all over again. The one time I got enough nerve to ask her what happens to her, she told me – and I'm quoting here!- "the sex is better when he's pissed."

O-0 I know right! Its just wrong to tell your BFF this stuff so every time she sees you she gets mental pictures of you and a certain pineapple head!

I don't even know how to describe Sasuke. Well maybe I can –hott, sexy, smoking, steamy, dreamy, a total turn-on- but that's just on the outside. On the inside…- I heard he's in the smartest 3( Shika, him, Neji) and he sounds really intelligent when he speaks- but well, see I want to know more **him**.

I'm just not sure how I'm gonna work that plan yet. And yes we DO have super-extra-sneaky-ninja-meetings in that same closet. And NO we have NOT done IT!

Your Saks,

Signing out!


	6. Hey there, Hot Stuff!

HEY! Sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I pinky-promise that it'll get better. So to make up for me being so late I'm going to make this chapter extra long and no cliffhangers!

**Now **do miss me? Thought so! :)

* * *

"Sakura, are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, Ino…what were you saying?"

"-_- I was _saying _thatwe should have a sleepover with all of the girls at Hinata's cuz then Neji might invite the guys!" Of course Ino wanted Shikamaru to be there.

"Sure, but shouldn't you ask Hinata first? And the other girls?"

"Already did! They're all ready to go for this Saturday. Guys too."

"Really? How did you convince Hinata?"

"Pointed out that Neji could invite Naruto."

"Ahhh, blackmail." Not that I was pointing fingers. :D

"Whatever Saks. Hey, so I'll see you in homeroom, kay?" Ah, so she had spotted Shika from across the field.

"Kay, Bye." I don't think she even heard me; all of her attention was focused on 'Shika-kun'. It's not that I had any problem with the guy, it's quite the opposite; we treated each other as brother and sister and he was really good to Ino, but when Ino saw him it was like nothing else existed in her world except for Shikamaru. Not even her best friend. And it was sort of lonely at times, you know?

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled me close to a muscled chest, I gasped.

"Miss me, Cherry?" His voice reverberated inside me and sent shivers up my spine. I smirked.

"Morning Sasuke," I greeted him. I twisted in his arms to face him and wound my arms around his neck and smiled up at him, he chuckled in return. His eyes captivated me, making sure I couldn't move out of his grasp even if I wanted to. Our lips inched closer and closer and clo-

"Awwww! You guys are too cute! I'm telling you, you should totally start going out! It's not as bad as you think." **Sigh.** Tenten always knew when to interrupt.

"Oh, and you two should know, right Neji?" I said. I winked at them both for effect and laughed when both Neji and Tenten blushed and started denying them dating. Of course everyone in the school knew they were "secretly" dating, except **they** didn't know everyone knew. Too cute. :P

"I'll walk you to homeroom." Sasuke said

"Yeah, thanks." I replied. I waved goodbye to Tenten and Neji while Sasuke just nodded. We turned and started walking towards the school building. The funny thing about us walking together to class was that I could walk proudly among the glaring Sasuke-fans while I suspected Sasuke glared at all the boys that seemed to look my way. That glare was deadly, let me tell you, but it didn't seem to stop my fans from trying to get close to me when Sasuke wasn't there.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Remember about that bet we talked about on my first day here?"

"….sure," his eyes showed the confusion and amusement he was feeling, amusement of the first day they had had their first hot make-out. "Why?" he asked.

"Would you still be up to it? I mean, if you don't think you can do it, I understand-"

"Yeah, I'm up to it." Score! I knew that he would take the bait. From the time that I knew him, his character showed he was very competitive. And possessive. :D

"Great! Now for the stakes; whoever dates the most boys/girls wins. Ino and Naruto can take down the numbers everyday for two weeks. If I win…you have to be my personal slave for two weeks and you have to do whatever I say, no matter what."

"And if **I** win, you get to be my girlfriend for a month."

Oh. Wow. I had not seen that one coming. I thought he would have made me his 'friend with benefits' or a maid or **something!** Not a girlfriend! And he had left it open, meaning I could dump him whenever I wanted, and he knew it. Maybe Sasuke didn't want to be with a girl who didn't want to be with him in return.

"Deal," said Naruto, Ino, and Tenten.

"Uhh, guys that's not your call to make," I reminded them. When had they showed up? O.o

"Fine, but I'm just saying this now that if you say no, you are stupid…or stupider than I thought you'd be," Ino said to me.

"I was going to say this before you guys butted in, Sasuke," I turned to him, "let's do it." I smirked at him and held out my hand. He shook it.

"Deal," we said at the same time.

BRINNNNG!

Oh, look at that, time for class.

*****At lunch with the girls*

"Oh my God, Sakura!" Ino yelled…into my ear.

"Oh my God, Ino!" I yelled back at her. Tenten and Hinata just stared at us. Wierdos.

"I can't believe Sasuke said that!" she said loudly.

"What did Sasuke say?" asked Tenten while eating her pork buns. (n/a BWahahahahahaaaaa….buns…Tenten…get it? :D…no?...wierdo!)

"You guys didn't hear? About the bet?" asked Ino.

"Oh! Well, nobody had all the details. All I heard was the playboy and the hottest girl in school had made a bet over who could date the most boys/girls. They didn't say what the stakes were, of course we knew who the hottest boy and girl was," Hinata replied.

"If I win, he's my slave for a week, meaning he has to do everything that I say, no questions asked. If he wins, I'm his girlfriend for a month." I explained before Ino could start.

Tenten and Hinata just stared at me…and stared…and stared.

"I know!" Ino exploded. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" I asked. Why were they reacting this weird?

"Sasuke…. girlfriend?" Hinata tried the words together, never thinking there would be a day in her life she would hear a sentence with both words in one sentence without a no/don't/never in-between.

"Wow. You guys are slow today. What is the huge deal about Sasuke having a girlfriend?" I asked.

"He's never had one, like, _ever._" Ino said.

Oh.

*At lunch with the guys*

"You said _what?_" Naruto yelled.

"Shuddup, dope. You heard me. And you were there when I said it to Sakura too!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"Yeah, but I didn't hear you. All I heard was bet, slave and month. Not my fault if I put it together wrong." Naruto replied sheepishly. "I thought that was _your _idea, not Sakura-chans!"

"Nice, Sasuke. Isn't it supposed it supposed to be the other way around? The girl wants a boyfriend while the guy wants a sex-friend? Or did you get a sex change when I wasn't looking?" Neji mocked.

"Oh, like you're one to talk when we all know your banging Tenten in 'secret' is Tenten's idea while you want to go public. Did you loose your balls on your way to the hair salon?" Sasuke fired back.

"Guys, we have bigger problems than which one of you has the smaller dick." Shikamaru cut in before the fight got any bigger.

"What?" Neji, Naruto and Sasuke said.

"We have to get Sasuke as many dates as possible. Because if you haven't noticed, the bet has already begun." He pointed to a cherry blossom tree not far from theirs to see Sakura giggling and flirting with some random guy.

_Oh, it was SO on._

_Bring it!

* * *

_

_sooooo? what did you think? I've got some free time so I'm trying to write some more. But, sometimes, i just get writers block._

Still. **R & R! ** I luvvvv it when you guys tell me you like my story. 3


	7. Hey there hott stuff!

HEY! Sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I pinky-promise that it'll get better. So to make up for me being so late I'm going to make this chapter extra long and no cliffhangers!

**Now **do miss me? Thought so! :)

"Sakura, are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, Ino…what were you saying?"

"-_- I was _saying _thatwe should have a sleepover with all of the girls at Hinata's cuz then Neji might invite the guys!" Of course Ino wanted Shikamaru to be there.

"Sure, but shouldn't you ask Hinata first? And the other girls?"

"Already did! They're all ready to go for this Saturday."

"Really? How did you do it?"

"Pointed out that Neji could invite Naruto."

"Ahhh, blackmail." Not that I was pointing fingers. :)

"Whatever Saks. Hey, so I'll see you in homeroom?" Ah, so she had spotted Shika from across the field.

"Kay, Bye." I don't think she even heard me; all of her attention was focused on 'Shika-kun'. It's not that I had any problem with the guy, it's quite the opposite; we treated each other as brother and sister and he was really good to Ino, but when Ino saw him it was like nothing else existed in her world except for Shikamaru. Not even her best friend. And it was sort of lonely at times, you know?

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled me close to a muscled chest, I gasped.

"Miss me, Cherry?" His voice reverberated inside me and sent shivers up my spine. I smirked.

"Morning Sasuke," I greeted him. I twisted in his arms to face him and wound my arms around his neck and smiled up at him, he chuckled in return. His eyes captivated me, making sure I couldn't move out of his grasp even if I wanted to.

"Awwww! You guys are too cute! I'm telling you, you should totally start going out! It's not as bad as you think." **Sigh.** Tenten always knew when to interrupt.

"Oh, and you two should know, right Neji?" I said. I winked at them both for effect and laughed when both Neji and Tenten blushed and started denying them dating. Of course everyone in the school knew they were "secretly" dating, except **they** didn't know everyone knew. Too cute. :P

"Hey, I'll walk you to homeroom." Sasuke asked.

"Okay, thanks." I replied. I waved goodbye to Tenten and Neji while Sasuke just nodded. We turned and started walking towards the school building. The funny thing about us walking together to class was that I could walk proudly among the glaring Sasuke-fans while I suspected Sasuke glared at all the boys that seemed to look my way. That glare was deadly, let me tell you, but it didn't seem to stop my fans from trying to get close to me when Sasuke wasn't there.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Remember about that bet we talked about on my first day here?"

"….sure," his eyes showed the confusion and amusement he was feeling, amusement of the first day they had had their first hot make-out. "Why?" he asked.

"Would you still be up to it? I mean, if you don't think you can do it, I understand-"

"Yeah, I'm up to it." Score! I knew that he would take the bait. From the time that I knew him, his character showed he was very competitive. And possessive. :D

"Great! Now for the stakes; whoever dates the most boys/girls wins. Ino and Naruto can take down the numbers everyday for two weeks. If I win…you have to be my personal slave for two weeks and you have to do whatever I say, no matter what."

"And if **I** win, you get to be my girlfriend for a month."

Oh. Wow. I had not seen that one coming. I thought he would have made me his 'friend with benefits' or a maid or **something!** Not a girlfriend! And he had left it open, meaning I could dump him whenever I wanted, and he knew it. Maybe Sasuke didn't want to be with a girl who didn't want to be with him in return.

"Deal," said Naruto, Ino, and Tenten.

"Uhh, guys that's not your call to make," I reminded them. When had they showed up? O.o

"Fine, but I'm just saying this now that if you say no, you are stupid…or stupider than I thought you'd be," Ino said to me.

"I was going to say this before you guys butted in, Sasuke," I turned to him, "let's do it." I smirked at him and held out my hand. He took it.

"Deal," we said at the same time.

BRINNNNG!

Oh, look at that, time for class.

*****At lunch with the girls*

"Oh my God, Sakura!" Ino yelled…into my ear.

"Oh my God, Ino!" I yelled back at her. Tenten and Hinata just stared at us. Wierdos.

"I can't believe Sasuke said that!" she said loudly.

"What did Sasuke say?" asked Tenten while eating her pork buns. (n/a BWahahahahahaaaaa….buns…Tenten…get it? :D…no?...wierdo!)

"You guys didn't hear? About the bet?" asked Ino.

"Oh! Well, nobody had all the details. All I heard was the playboy and the hottest girl in school had made a bet over who could date the most boys/girls. They didn't say what the stakes were, of course we knew who the hottest boy and girl was," Hinata replied.

"If I win, he's my slave for a week, meaning he has to do everything that I say, no questions asked. If he wins, I'm his girlfriend for a month." I explained.

Tenten and Hinata just stared at me…and stared…and stared.

"I know!" Ino exploded. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" I asked. Why were they reacting this weird?

"Sasuke…. girlfriend?" Hinata tried the words together, never thinking there would be a day in her life she would hear a sentence with both words in one sentence without a no/don't/never in-between.

"Wow. You guys are slow today. What is the huge deal about Sasuke having a girlfriend?" I asked.

"He's never had one, like, _ever._" Ino said.

…..

Oh.

*At lunch with the guys*

"You said _what?_" Naruto yelled.

"Shuddup, dope. You heard me. And you were there when I said it to Sakura too!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"Yeah, but I didn't hear you. All I heard was bet, slave and month. Not my fault if I put it together wrong." Naruto replied sheepishly. "I thought that was _your _idea, not Sakura-chans!"

"Nice, Sasuke. Isn't it supposed it supposed to be the other way around? The girl wants a boyfriend while the guy wants a sex-friend? Or did you change your sex when I wasn't looking?" Neji asked.

"Oh, like you're one to talk when we all know your banging Tenten in 'secret' is Tenten's idea while you want to go public. Did you loose your balls on your way to the hair salon?" Sasuke fired back.

"Guys, we have bigger problems than which one of you has the smallest dick." Shikamaru cut in before the fight got any bigger.

"What?" Neji, Naruto and Sasuke said.

"We have to get Sasuke as many dates as possible. Because if you haven't noticed, the bet has already begun." He pointed to a cherry blossom tree not far from theirs to see Sakura giggling and flirting with some random guy.

_Oh, it was SO on._

_Bring it! _


	8. Ur Qt!

_Hey dudes! Don't worry; we got some other pairings in this chappy! :)_

"Hey, I had a really great time tonight." Not really a lie. It had been pretty fun, seeing as we had gone to the same restaurant as Sasuke and his 'date'. Coughwhorecough.

"Me too, Sakura-chan! We should do it again sometime! Maybe next Friday?"

"Ahh, Kiba…I don't know. I'm pretty busy this whole week." Damn. I really liked him, but with the whole bet thing I had guys lining up outside my door to take me on a date every single day.

"Oh…okay. I'll see you later then." The hurt in his eyes killed me.

"Kiba, Wait! I'm free next next Thursday? If you're free…" His grin showed me he was.

"That'd be great Sakura-chan!" Then he did what surprised me so much that I couldn't respond for a couple of seconds.

He kissed me.

And he was good! Not as good as Sasuke, but still pretty good. When he wrapped his hands around my waist to bring me closer I didn't resist and let myself lean into him. We stood there by my front door and kissed until my toes curled. I think I would've stayed there forever if we hadn't been interrupted by someone driving up to my hou-mansion.

And you can totally guess who came out of the car cant you? Yup the one and only chicken-ass hair playboy Sasuke. And he was not happy to see his Sakura _making out with Kiba. _

Sakura and Kiba quickly broke apart and blushed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked. He was probably really mad at me.

"The question is what are _you_ doing?" He growled at Kiba. Yup. He was mad. Furious.

"None of our business." I snapped. God he was infuriating.

"Fine, then. I'll just go to Neji's and tell Ino you didn't want a ride." Oh, damn that's right. We had that sleepover at Hinata's and my car was being upgraded.

"I'll give you a ride, Sakura-chan." Kiba offered. Oh no. Sasuke looks like he's gonna kill him for that.

"That's okay, Kiba-kun. I'll be okay." I made eye contact with Sasuke hoping to show I was sorry. "I'll be right out, kay?" His glare softened and he nodded stiffly at me.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kiba-kun." I smiled at him.

"Kay, Sakura-chan." I'm glad he didn't try to piss off Sasuke any more by trying to kiss me again. I opened my door and ran up the stairs to change my clothes and grab my bag that I had already packed. I checked myself in the mirror and replaced my make up. I made my way downstairs to say I was leaving to my Auntie.

"Don't do something you'll regret in the near future!" she said. She always said that, it was her favorite line from some parenting movie.

I stepped outside and into Sasuke car and we drove off. The ride was silent until I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you back there, really." I said.

It took a long time for him to respond. Finally, he said, "Yeah, and I'm sort of sorry for being a dick to Kiba." That brought a smile to my lips. I bet it was the closest real apology he has ever given.

"So how was your date?" I said wanting to keep the conversation going.

I could see him frown at the road and saw his eye twitch. I'm guessing that didn't bring up happy memories.

"Terrible." He said after we had parked by the Hyuuga Estate. "Her whole vocabulary consisted of OMG! And like totally like yeah!" he said in a high pitch voice doing a very close imitation of the girl. I laughed so hard I had cramps in my stomach. I mean, c'mon! Can you imagine Sasuke doing that? Yeah, I didn't think so. He laughed with me, and you have got to be the luckiest girl in the whole frikkin world to hear Sasuke laugh. It was full out joy that replaced that grim look he always wore on his face and the sound of it made me stop and stare at him with wide awe-filled eyes.

He stopped and turned to ask what was wrong while I could only stare at him some more. "You…laughed," I said. He gave me a wry smile but didn't break eye contact.

"Yeah, well your smile is contagious," he answered. We inched closer to each other until we were inches apart. He was so handsome it just took me by surprise sometimes. Why he didn't smile more often? He looked like an angel.

When our lips touched, it was like I lost myself. It was like the only thing in the world that felt real and alive was Sasuke. We kept our eyes open while we kissed but soon closed them as it got more heated. As our lips battled he suddenly pulled me onto his lap, never once breaking our kiss. As I straddled him, his hands started to roam and I moaned when he squeezed my ass and grinded me against him. I pulled at his hair more when his mouth started to trail down my jaw to my neck and he bit and sucked at my pulse leaving me breathless and with kiss marks. He brought his mouth back to mine and we kissed again, this time trying to slow down. We hadn't had sex yet, but it sure as hell was not gonna happen in his car. For the first time at least. :D

We broke apart and breathed heavily as we came down from the high that we always got from kissing. As I straddled him he took his hands from inside my shirt and placed them on my hips. Suddenly I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked but he couldn't help but smile at me in turn.

"My smile is contagious, huh?" he chuckled at that. We sat there for a couple of minutes and talked about random things until he caught sight of the clock and suggested we go inside and I agreed. But not before giving him a chaste kiss and slipping off his lap. I grabbed my bag and slipped out of his car.

"What was that for?" he asked me as I rang the doorbell to the Hyuuga estate.

"For being so cute." I grinned at him.

"I. Am. Not. Cute." He fake glared at me.

"That's right, you're adorable!" I giggled. The look on his face was priceless! He growled and stepped dangerously close to me. My breath caught. He smirked his Uchiha – smirk as he pressed so close to me I could feel his heartbeat through my own chest. Our lips had barely touched when the door suddenly swung open.

"Hey guys, where have you be- Ohhhhhh….up to no good as always Teme?" you can **totally** guess who answered the door.

"Dope." Said Sasuke. Duh.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! I'm surprised you're not off in a secluded room with Hinata." I laughed when Naruto blushed and started yelling at me for being a meanie. He then ran off without telling us where we were supposed to go, since this complex was so frikkin huge! I turned to Sasuke and was just about to ask him if he knew where we were supposed to go when I saw the look on his face. He was sulking! **Sulking!** I chuckled and stood up on my tippy toes to give him a long, passionate kiss.

"Surprise attack," I whispered, breathless. He leaned down again and brought my mouth to his. He gently nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my lips to let his tongue dart through. We didn't fight this time; we just enjoyed each other. Loving the way we tasted. It was like we were making love with our tongues.

"Surprise attack back, Cherry." I smiled.

He took my hand and started leading me through many hallways and past rooms. I could hear people laughing and talking and…splashing? "Oh my God," I said. "They have a pool. I LOVE POOLS!" I shrieked like a little girl but then remembered that I hadn't brought a swimsuit.

Damn.


End file.
